


水蛭

by psyllid



Series: 月亮的诞生 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Newt Scamander, Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: “你还记得那条水蛭吗？”“什么？”他花了好几秒才听清他说了什么，或者说他只是不明白纽特为什么要突然提起这个，那条黑乎乎的，会吸血的小玩意儿，它的出现已经是好多年前的事了。“我......我变成了和它一样的东西。”说完，纽特重新将那层密不言说的壳合拢，像一只折了翅膀的鸟，他的头尽可能地窝进他挺括的大衣布料，将他的胸前熨得滚烫。





	水蛭

**Author's Note:**

> 双性纽

忒修斯被一只水蛭咬了，他还没发觉，他们正在这片浅水塘里找寻纽特想要的一只蜥蜴。脚踩进淤泥里，软绵绵的，水里的浮游生物们聚集过来，将他裸露在外的一截小腿吸附住。在混浊的水面下无论什么动植物都是模糊不清的，一团一团浮动着，他不是纽特，无法对这样的事有这样好的耐心。无功而返，除了脚底和指缝间软绵绵的泥外他什么也没得到，他迈出水面，长而枯的杂草还在试图绊住他，他率先踏上了更加坚硬的草地，同时拉上了纽特的胳膊。  
“等等，等等忒修斯，”纽特不满地说，他的细胳膊正被湿漉漉沾满草屑的手有力地抓住，他抱怨，“你力气太大了。”  
“这里不会有你想要的那个东西，我们回去吧，你还有功课要做。”  
“就不能再找一会儿吗？”纽特不安地抓着他挽起来的袖子，“我把妈妈做的橙子馅饼让给你。”  
“你明明是自己不想吃那个。”忒修斯叹了口气，不耐地抓了下头发，“行吧，太阳落山前我们必须得走了。”  
纽特飞快地漾出一个小小的微笑，但很快他又发现什么一样叫了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你被水蛭咬了。”纽特说，他蹲下身，缩在忒修斯脚边，小心翼翼观察着他腿上的淤泥。他这才发现有条黑乎乎的的东西，大概一根手指那样粗，披着很好的伪装，正在他的皮肤上蠕动。  
他揪住那条湿滑生物的尾部，这触感让他觉得恶心。他想要将它拽下来，但纽特按住了他的手，“会流血的。”他说，然后飞快地跑到树边翻起他的包，拿出一个小水瓶。他清洗着他的小腿，那条东西露出了它背上细细的黄色条纹。纽特小幅度地拍打他周圈的皮肤，让它自己松开嘴，掉落到地上，在草地上翻腾了一会儿。  
他皱着眉地看了一会儿，离开他皮肤的生物正在干燥的草叶上挣扎着伸缩它肥硕的肢体，露出吸盘上的黏膜。纽特对他露出一个促狭的笑，“现在它身体里面有你的血了。”  
“你可以不用说得这么恶心，”他无奈地问，“好了吗？”  
“还没，”纽特忧心忡忡地看着他的伤口，那里有一小块红色的肿胀，珠子一样的血液小小的，挂在开口上，“我不知道你会不会结疤。”  
“那也没关系。”忒修斯将他拉起来，两个人满是泥点的手交握在一起，“不是要继续找吗？我们还有一点时间。”

最后太阳落山他们也没找到。纽特的脑袋垂下来，毛茸茸的头顶完全在他视野里，和他一样的棕色发丝干燥而松散。他伸手揉了揉。“好了，我给你买一条。”  
“我不想要你买的。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“你能不能不要总是问我想要什么？”  
“那就等你长到足够坦诚懂事的时候，不会一句话不说就拉着我跟着你满地方疯跑。”  
纽特突然从包里掏出一个小小的玻璃瓶子，一条水蛭正趴在瓶壁上，肥蠕的，细线一样的黄色纹路在黝黑的身体上被它的运动断成一截截。  
“你把这个东西带回家干什么？”  
“这是咬过你的那条，我得研究一下。”  
忒修斯好气又好笑：“研究如何指挥它在毫不留意的时候给你的哥哥狠狠一口吗？”  
“不，我就是好奇，它为什么在这个季节还这么活跃。”  
“好了好了，小生物家，”忒修斯只得像往常一样放弃在这个领域上的争执，“别让爸妈看见。”

—

“纽特？”  
忒修斯踏上阁楼楼梯，陈年的木板在他的脚底下咯吱作响，发出快要散架的呻吟，空气里却并没有飘散着他以为的阴暗、发霉，久未被踏足的腐朽的气味。家庭晚餐要开始了，纽特和前几天一样总是找不到人，就连他难得的休假也躲在他视野以外的地方，男孩的成年就像野草，在他不知道的时候完成了飞快的疯长，并且无法再受到他的掌控。他每一次回来，总能看见他惊喜而令人担忧的变化，他从衣领里长出苍白的，易被折断的脖子，支撑着小巧的头颅和褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，从袖口里伸出树枝一样奇异修长的手，清脆白净的玉一样的脚跟从裤口里延伸出来，突兀着怪异的骨节，能被轻易地人为掰断。他越来越惊讶又越来越陌生，但这些心情总是被强势地从水面上按压下去，让怪物的头永远不要探出来，因为纽特的脸上总是带着不变的神情，总是以同样的眼光看他，时光消长，他继续能以比他高一个头的姿势拥抱他。  
“你怎么了，纽特？”他飞快地奔过去，在第一眼里看到这个情境将他狠狠打击了。纽特正以一种奇怪而扭曲的姿势躺在地板上，大衣在他的身下凌乱成一股绳子。他托起对方的脖子，那里的汗水已经将他的手掌变得黏腻而湿润。“......忒修斯。”纽特迷蒙地睁了睁眼，花了好一会儿功夫才把他辨认出来。他将黏湿的几缕棕色头发拨开，抚上对方的额头，烫得吓人。  
“得去叫医生。”他飞快地下了判断，说着就将手环过他的脖子和膝弯，打算将他打横抱起。但纽特急忙拽住了他的袖子，试图阻止他。  
“怎么了？”他不解地问，对方的声音十分微弱，像飞蛾的翅膀在震动。他的头窝在忒修斯的胸前，蜗牛一样严丝合缝地将自己盖住了。他想要听清纽特说了什么，但纽特看起来拒绝和人交谈，他将耳朵附了上去，纽特的嘴唇擦过他的皮肤，像一口温热的水。  
“你还记得那条水蛭吗？”  
“什么？”他花了好几秒才听清他说了什么，或者说他只是不明白纽特为什么要突然提起这个，那条黑乎乎的，会吸血的小玩意儿，它的出现已经是好多年前的事了。  
“我......我变成了和它一样的东西。”说完，纽特重新将那层密不言说的壳合拢，像一只折了翅膀的鸟，他的头尽可能地窝进他挺括的大衣布料，将他的胸前熨得滚烫。  
而他的大脑不得不分出多只手来缕清这句话所带来的信息。等到一个想法雷霆一样划过的时候，他的第一反应是飞速地否定的。这个念头过于吓人，让他的皮肤上起了一层被电击过后的疙瘩，但纽特抓着他，松松的，用他微弱的力气堪堪挂住他的手指，说不上是求救还是恳请他离开。  
“如果我想得对，”忒修斯轻轻吸了口气，尽可能将声音放得轻柔，落在空气里会漂浮起来，“可以让我看看你的腿吗？”  
纽特缓慢地将手臂圈住了他的脖子，同时要紧抓着光整的布料才不会滑下来。他给了忒修斯活动的空间，而忒修斯开始剥掉他的裤子。那应当很简单，就像剥掉一个蝉的壳，露出里面新生一样洁白的身体。他试图把两条厚重的裤管褪下来，然后是内裤，纽特始终不愿抬起头，宁愿咬着他的衬衫，将他熨得平整而一丝不苟的衬衫变成一团布。他很少这么脱人衣服，仅有的几次都不需要他费事，他所有的当事人都很乐意而热情地为他免除麻烦，到了他弟弟这里，纽特的双腿不时难堪地抗拒，数次试图并拢而蜷起来，脚趾死死地扣在一起，青白的颜色快逼出了皮肤，让他感觉自己在做什么罪恶之事，仿佛在实施一场强奸。但当他用捧一只蝴蝶那样的力气去把纽特的双腿分开，好查看他出了什么问题时，他却是那个要用上所有自制力让自己不要逃出这个房间的人。  
他最终让自己平静下来，并且给了他的弟弟数个亲吻，落在他的脸颊，鼻尖，纽特第一次顺从地全部接受了。他环抱着他，感受着这前所未有的震撼，潮汐从他的身体里升起来，起起伏伏，将他的心浸泡得酸软。纽特沉默，不善言语，倔，总是用涩涩的目光看人，他听过无数讨论他弟弟太过古怪的言语，没有一句是能稍微从另一个方面给予公正的，就像“但是”那样的转折。但他此刻光裸着挂在他身上，他唯一的，那个被评为“古怪”，现在是更加“异类”的弟弟，四肢生涩，像个初生的水母一样柔软而不知所措，完全地在恐惧的海洋里拽着他，用他细瘦的胳膊作为唯一的求生索，只希望忒修斯不要将他掉下去，去接住他那颗悬挂的，摇摇欲坠的心。忒修斯抓住他，从无边无际的情感里完全地拥抱他，他们贴合在一起，感受着这个阁楼里小而逼仄的空间煮沸着的鲜活的空气，是个冰凉的夜晚，甚至从未有过这么寒冷的夜晚，昏黄的灯光在一旁的小角落挣扎着，飞蛾在玻璃窗户外求生，窗棂是旧的，旧得出现了他记忆里没有的痕迹，他的胸膛紧贴着他的胸膛，让温柔的风从他们身体里穿过，甚至他不知道多久之后，他们的父母会找上来。但他上下抚摸他的背，抚摸着他凸起的脊椎和空气里战栗的小颗粒，“没事的，没事的，”他小声说，“我们一起解决它，好吗，纽特？”

—

“所以后来你做了什么？”凯恩中尉问，污渍把他肩膀上的星星肩章变得十分暗淡，蚊虫在他们周围飞舞，不断地撞击着忒修斯正枕着的枕头，大片泛黄的痕迹上满是汗水、砾石和因时数已久而沉淀下来发臭的血腥味。一只黑色的飞虫飞舞到他的眼皮上，它正试图奋力地睁开，给这个模糊的世界一点视线，或者是仅仅依靠肌肉震颤来保持清醒。中尉的语气就像一根长长的线，引着他的大脑，走到更深，更久远，更渴望的记忆里去。  
“想想纽特，想想他，忒修斯，我要你想起来你们是怎么互相触碰的，你们是怎样看着对方的眼神，或者那些你从没寄出过的信，那是不是你们做过的最后一件亲密的事了？是吗，忒修斯，后来怎么样了？”  
被简易帆布搭建起来的营帐里堆积着或死或活，更多的是介于两者之间的人，他们源源不断地从战场上被运下来，像加工厂里流水运出的罐头，整个空间弥漫着腐肉、酒精以及死亡的恶臭味，乱哄哄地烘成一锅煮烂的炖菜。忒修斯躺在这个不起眼的角落里，有的只是一张小小的，随时等待被更换的床铺，他看上去和其他人并无二致，在这里所有人都是一样的，一样打着无数圈粗糙的白色纱布，只有仔细去辨认他一块块让他血肉模糊的伤疤下的脸，才能得出一个他惊人的年轻的结论。中尉翻过不少人的胳膊腿才找到他，他的胸膛上裹着大片厚厚的，浸着血的绷带，动弹不得，好在四肢健全，并且有微弱的鼻息证明他还活着。他的邻居被打掉下一块头盖骨，另一个得依靠别人的帮助才将肠子塞了回去，他们都在不久之前被抬了出去，迅速换上另两具热腾腾的身体，相比之下，年轻的忒修斯斯卡曼德拥有好的运气至少可以有一个体面的告别。在看见一个熟悉的身影从昏暗的视线里走过来的时候，死亡的气味也在如影随形。在极度的光亮下，也许是他的幻觉或者肾上激素的作用，纽特斯卡曼德短暂地出现在交界处。他的弟弟，他的血脉之亲，他永远缺失的那部分，他五岁，十二岁，十八岁，无数个棕色头发的男孩在草地上跑来跑去，刺眼的白光让他五官模糊，但闭着眼睛他也可以画出他皮肤上的纹路。  
凯恩需要非常耐心才能听懂忒修斯说了什么。一开始，他语言流畅，虽然因为伤口带来的疼痛而气息不稳，但起码还在可以辨认的范围内，他条理清晰，有基本的时间线。到后来，他开始胡言乱语，不断地重复使用那几个同样的词，将词语的本意与衍生意义颠倒，将过去的事又讲到现在。直到凯恩问到那个夜晚，他在家的阁楼里发现他的弟弟躺在地板上，然后他沉默不语，不再说话了。凯恩的耐心被焦灼，他几乎以为最坏的事情要发生，但忒修斯的嘴唇抖动起来，他凑近了，去听清他要说什么。  
“水蛭......从我腿上，掉了下来。”  
忒修斯说。

—

风一直在窗外发出温柔的叫喊。光线昏昏，但足以为这个小小的阁楼空间提供庇护，流动的金色纱布裹在纽特身上，使他赤裸的皮肤变得温暖而生辉。忒修斯抱起他，同时掌握着他前后两个性器，让他羞耻，无助而柔软地跨坐在他大腿上。纽特和他相比还是小了，他完全地将对方笼罩在怀里，让他所有细微的美妙的颤抖都能被鲜明地传达。他吻他的后颈，让嘴唇与皮肤的接触一直延伸到嘴角，纽特在接受他的亲吻的时候几次磕磕绊绊地咬到他的舌头。地板吱呀，这些陈旧的木板以一种经年未变的姿势被拼接在一起，虽然纽特曾做过打理和修缮，但岁月的腐蚀和缝隙之间的灰尘还是使它变得极易发出叫嚷。忒修斯将大衣脱下来，覆盖在上面，小心翼翼地将纽特放了上去。纽特因为寒冷而发出小小的战栗，但身下是散发着熟悉气味的厚实的布料，干燥而坚定地支撑着他。他的哥哥正从他的双腿之下观察他，观察他最隐秘，最不可言说的秘密，抗拒感不时涌上来，但被忒修斯牢牢抓住他小腿的手拉住了。他屏息等待着，害怕忒修斯吐露出任何嫌恶的语句，只要带上一点这样的语气，他就能抓上他的衣服逃开这里。但忒修斯没有，他用一种他平生所见过的，最美丽的神情看他，仿佛他从没有这样看过他，仿佛他已这样看过他千百次了。  
他的裤子里膨胀起来了，忒修斯在发现这一点时并不惊讶，他顺从地接受了它，接受了那个从水面探出头的怪物，他把裤子脱下来，纽特一直盯着他做整个过程，但并没有表现出任何拒绝。他从来不拒绝，在忒修斯要求好好看看他的时候没有，在忒修斯亲吻他的时候没有，他到底是知道会发生什么，还是无论发生什么都会安之若素地承受，只因为这个人是忒修斯。他甚至去用双手轻轻触碰了忒修斯的性器，它勃发，狰狞，不是美好的事物，但纽特只用看野猫的眼神看它。  
他们没有多少时间，忒修斯很快就在地板上用阴茎贯穿了他的弟弟，风在嘶嘶地叫，在他的耳膜间猎猎作响，几乎将他的听觉毁坏了，他什么也听不到。但他过了一会儿才意识到那是他心跳的声音，热烈而蓬勃，血液滚滚流动着，不断拍打着他身体的外壁，将他整个人当作困住海洋的岩石。他插入他，在另一个奇妙而热情的器官里，那个地方还从未经受过这样的折磨。他将他顶得整个人发麻，让他想叫喊而不能，只能颠簸得像海啸里的木船。纽特咬着嘴巴，半张脸埋在他的大衣下，另外半张被凌乱的卷发盖住，他张着腿，大腿处被插到快要痉挛，但忒修斯也没有收手，在最疯狂的时候他甚至产生了幻觉，能看到纽特平坦的小腹上变幻出形状，这让他以更猛烈的速度操他。最后他抱住他，纽特在他的身下变得湿漉漉的，他将他捞起来，牢牢地靠在他的心口。月亮从树梢上掉下来，满腔的爱意和精液一起释放了，将他整个人抽空，他们一起听着石头落进大海的声音，将所有的语言在这两秒的静默中交换了。

灯火骤然地熄灭，因为灯油的耗尽，最终跳了一支残缺的舞。没有声音，只有黑暗里两具贴在一起，在地板上交缠着的身体。汗水很快变得冰凉，使整个人的皮肤都有一种虚脱的，不适的黏腻。这种不适的感觉让他们很快分开，并且不再面对彼此。纽特哆哆嗦嗦地从一只脚里套进裤子，然后是另一只，忒修斯试图用丝巾擦干他大衣上那些斑斑点点的白色液体，这件衣服已经皱成了麻绳，不再有用了。他们的目光在黑暗中撞在了一起，只有一瞬，彼此没有言说，但都有被灼烧的感觉，他们急忙撇过了视线。一个闷响，纽特突然撞在了栏杆上，忒修斯凭着本能去扶他，但纽特偏过身体，避开了他的手。

—

“老天，你活下来了。”凯恩惊奇地看着从人群里穿过来的忒修斯，对方军装整齐，肩章上的星星闪闪发亮，带着镇定，从容的微笑。  
“因为我运气一直不错。”  
“别太得意，你浑身绷带，在那张病床上讲的一些疯言疯语我都记得清清楚楚，你需要不少的好东西才能堵住我的嘴。”  
忒修斯的神色猛地变化了下，但云彩正好飘过，也许是光线作用。他说：“我都说了些什么？”  
凯恩敏锐地察觉到了，他挥挥手，领着他走远，人群里有人认出了他，喊他的声音此起彼伏，但忒修斯仿若全没听见。  
“没什么，你最后说了条虫子。我不知道你为什么要说那个，可能被药物刺激得神志不清吧。”  
“......是条水蛭。”忒修斯慢慢地说，陷入了缓慢的回忆，“我小时候被它咬过。”  
“对，你说了这个，这不是件很异常的事，很多人都被咬过。”  
“是很普通。”忒修斯顺着他的话，没再说下去。他们走远，谈论着战争什么时候会结束。烈日炎炎，将他的裤管烤得滚烫，尤其在紧扎在一起的束缚感下，热意几乎要灼烧起来。等到夜晚，他回到暂时的居所，将一身严肃，一丝不苟的外装脱下，卸下一身闷热的汗水，露出了他肌肉流畅的后背和无数大大小小的伤疤，新旧交叠，最显眼的是胸口处被灼烧过的痕迹，是炮火留下的。他将靴子解下来，一个小而不起眼的深色疤痕出现在他的小腿上，好似停了只苍蝇。他用一只手指头挠了挠，它就和他本身的皮肤一样，已经融为一体了。他站起身，这是个清爽的夜晚，月光安静不动，将他面前的地板刷成银色，他站在这片光亮的颜色里吸了根烟，烟头燃尽，他将窗户关上了。


End file.
